Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical disc device. In recent years, an ultra-HD BD-ROM (hereinafter also referred to as UHD BD-ROM), which is an optical disc for recording an image content having a large amount of data such as a 4 k-resolution image content has been standardized. Further, to support a UHD BD-ROM, an optical disc drive device that rotates an optical disc at high speed has been commercialized.